


one to remember

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Astoria gets her dance.





	one to remember

The grounds are empty again, the last of the guests finally gone home. Draco has retired to bed, and Lucius has retired to... whomever he’s retired to. It’s just the two of them, cast in moonlight and surrounded by summer’s warmth.

“Now?” Astoria asks, a hand held out in Narcissa’s direction. She’s still wearing her wedding dress, but the shoes are gone; her bare feet poking out beneath white fabric. Normally, Narcissa would reprimand her, but tonight she lets it slide.

She takes hold of the offered hand, pulls Astoria’s body flush against hers, and flicks her wand in the direction of the record player. A soft tune trails out, the music slow and sensual.

Astoria wraps her arms around Narcissa’s neck, smiles when hands hold on to her waist. She’s waited the whole night for this moment, for this dance.

Narcissa presses her forehead to hers, her blue eyes twinkling. She leans forward, presses a slow, sweet kiss to Astoria’s lips while their bodies sway to the beat of the music.

“Worth the wait?” she asks quietly, red lips moving against Astoria’s skin.

Astoria doesn’t answer her with words, just leans up on her toes and kisses her again.


End file.
